


Denial brings the best ending

by Vintagewriter



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagewriter/pseuds/Vintagewriter
Summary: Lisa and Mina hate each other since they were in highschool. But when they meet each other after years some things change and that includes their feeling for each other through an arranged marriage
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa sighs as she looks towards the building that has given her Soo much memories to cherish for the last time. She smiles brightly closing her eyes as her moments from last 5 years flash in to her mind. All her pranks,all of her championship wins,all of her dance stages, every happy moments and then the secret she will cherish in her coming life

She fails to notice a lone tear in her eye as she is too busy being happy about her memories. She places her hands in her pockets not wanting to go away even though the building is empty now

Mina comes out from the office to see a very familiar figure standing infront of the main gates of the university building. She walks towards the girl who is busy in her own thoughts. Her eyes travel towards the line drop of tear and it some how it hurts her seeing her like this even though she hates her well kind of hates her even though there is no valid reason to do that

"Never thought you to be this kind of person" Lisa snaps out from her trance when she finds Mina standing infront of her. It takes seconds for her to realize that they are very close to each other and they shouldn't be like this not again. She feels her soft thumb caressing the area under her eyes to wipe the tear

"Th...thanks" Lisa stutters moving away to look at the building once again "I am going to miss this place" Mina mutters out with a genuine smile infront of lisa who was surprised seeing this side of Mina "I guess good thing do come to an end" She includes more words

"It's surely an end to a story and I am going to miss it" Lisa says looking towards Mina who was already looking towards her "What about me" Mina asks with the same smile "You too Myoui without you I don't think I would have survived. I just loved beating you in everything. I just loved hating you" Lisa answers with a grin

"It's same for me I will miss getting on your nerves. I will miss beating you in dance stage. I will miss hating you" Mina replies with a giggle

After a moment of laughing for no reason Lisa turns around and envelopes Mina for a hug that was totally unexpected for her. Lisa wraps her arms around her waist while resting her chin on her shoulder. Mina hugs her back patting her shoulder.

"Thank you Mina you were a great rival"

"Welcome Lisa you were equally great"

Mina tapped her feet nervously as her parents were talking to some other family. She took out her phone to see texts from all of her friends

"Did you see your future husband"

"How is it"

"I still believe the ending is gay"

Mina giggled looking at the texts from her friends who were very much supportive of her for this business wedding. She didn't like the plan she never did. Bit this is for her beloved grandfather and she couldn't say no to him. So here she is sitting in the hall of the giant mansion waiting for the person who she is getting married to

"Son where is she" An old man asked the another man who was busy talking to Mina's father. "It's a girl wow" Mina thought still playing with her phone. She was dressed in a simple white blouse with a pencil skirt with heels and a beret to finish her smile yet elegant look

"Dad she is isn't picking up she must be driving" the man said giving a smile to the parents of the other girl

"Sorry for that she is just a little busy" the man apologized with embarrassment "It's nothing Mr   
Brüschweiler she must be very busy we don't mind" Mrs Myoui said some words that were enough to calm the old man down

Mina noticed how stressed the old man looked so she stood up and sat beside him where he was sitting on his wheelchair "Grandpa you look worried" Mina asked with a smile that captivated him a lot "It's nothing just my little champ she is a very how to I say this closed person I don't know if she will accept it or not this is wish from your grandparents" The father of Mr Brüschweiler replied "Oh you shouldn't stress out an old handsome man should enjoy life" Mina giggled when she saw how the old man was all smiles "I like you child" 

Everyone was busy with their talks until every servent begin to run towards the entrance of the huge main door of the house. There was a great hustle bustle. There were a total of 4 people each holding different things

"Looks like she is here based on this" Mr Myoui said standing up to look outside the door where a black Audi stopped "She is actually" Mr Brüschweiler replied "Wow this seems like an arrival of a princess" Mina mummbled standing up not aware that the old man had heard what she said "She really is a princess" he said and Mina looked at him with shock in his eyes "It's nothing child" he said with a smile assuring her that he didn't feel bad

Meanwhile Lisa stepped her foot out from the car her face still covered with a mask due to the dust allergy common now a days. She was dressed in an all black outfit all from expensive brands. She was wearing a black Gucci t shirt with black Gucci skinny pants pairing them with blacks Vans and a black blazer on the top. She looked like a royalty coming out from the car

As soon as she stepped out her secretary jimin joined her with ear phones in his ears and a tablet in his hand "Miss Lalisa after this you have a meeting with YGC for the bridge project and then one with JKC for the shares partnership" Lisa just nodded as she stepped inside the house

The first servent was quick to take the sunglasses that Lisa passed him. The second one quick dropped some drops of hand sanitizer on her hands. The third one took the Blazer off from her shoulders while the fourth one held the laptop bag from her hand

Lisa ignored everyone that was standing there and went to her grandfather kissing him on the backside on his hand before bowing infront of everyone "Champ remove your mask there is no dust here" Her grandpa words were like an order to lisa. She quickly removed her mask and passed it over to another servent

Mina eyes went big as she was shocked looking at her girl who was infront of her. Her heart was beating at a very fast rate and somehow she found herself breathless

Lisa looked at the girl infront of her with a blank face. Her face it was emotionless. But inside she felt something she couldn't describe. It was a shock for her to see her enemy infront of her like this

"Lisa so we have some time to talk" Mr Brüschweiler asked eyeing Lisa to sit down beside the girl who was now seated on a sofa. Lisa looked towards jimin how was looking at his tablet "30 minutes" He mummbled and it was enough for Lisa to hear "Yes" Lisa replied

"As we know we all have gathered here to talk about the partnership between out companies and to make this permanent and also fulfilling the wishes of the elders we want out daughters to marry each other" Mr Brüschweiler said gaining everyone's attention

"We agree with this and now the only thing we need is the permission of these two girls who are going to spend rest of their lives together" Mr Myoui said looking towards Mina to say some words "I.....I have no problem with this" Mina stuttered between her words hearing a sigh from Lisa "I don't have any problem" Lisa said in almost a static robotic voice

"So it's settled then the marriage will take place in a week you two must spend some time together this whole week so both of you will work together after the marriage" Mr Brüschweiler said

"We should give them some time alone champ take her to the garden" Lisa obeyed her grandfather and took Mina to the garden in the back of the huge mansion

Both of them stood in silence. Lisa was looking outside admiring the nature while Mina seemed nervous all of a sudden. Their silence was broken of by the ring of a phone

"Yes Jennie" Lisa answered the call "I said yes and I won't change it. I won't disappoint grandpa" Lisa sighed hearing other girl screams from the other side "Don't you dare Jennie stop right there. This is not going anywhere don't make this hard for me my head is already bursting" Lisa places the phone back in the pocket eyeing the girl who was looking at her her

"You heard it didn't you" Lisa asked with a stern gaze maintained on Mina "Well the screaming wasn't helping so yes I heard it" Mina replied with full confidence in her voice "I don't like people interfering in my business" Lisa walked towards her trying to scare her "I didn't next time if you want to talk just go somewhere private not Infront of your future wife" Mina replied sarcastically

"So you were already dreaming to be my wife" Lisa asked placing her hands back inside her pockets "As if I want to I am not desperate for you I am obeying my parents" Mina replied with her arms crossed "That's good to hear because you should know I hate you" Lisa said stepping back

"Don't worry I hate you too and when this deal will be over I will be the first one to leave" Mina said with a smug on her face

"Seems like we got a deal Myoui" 

"We do Manoban"

•••••••  
Mina sits on the sofa that is nothing new for the girl as she has been here thousands of times. She takes a sip from the glass of alcohol thinking about what happened earlier "Looks like Mina is thinking about her future husband" Momo teased the younger girl who was looking stressed "Correction it's wife actually" Mina said

"Well the gays are ruling the world nothing new" Sana said clapping her hands "Who is it do do you know her" Nayeon asked with a little bit of worry in her voice "Oh hell no I know her damn well you all know her" Mina decided to let them guess as she was enjoying this very much she took another sip from her glass looking towards the 3 girls who were busy guessing

"We know her" Momo asked scratching her head "We all know her and well I still hate her" Mina added and this time there was a smirk on her face. Nayeon was the first one to get her words so she looked towards the younger girl with an eyebrow raised waiting for the confirmation "Please tell me I am thinking wrong because no way" Nayeon said with a panic in her voice

"She is" Mina got up from her place to place the glass back on its place "Can anybody tell us we are very dumb for this guessing game" Sana raises her hand asking for the name "It's Manoban" Mina finally gives it away 

Momo and Sana cover their mouth in shock while their brains were still processing what she was saying "Mina you should have said no" Momo was the first one to raise her voice while others were holding her head "Why" Mina asked innocently

"Have you not read about her anywhere where do you love Mina under a rock" Sana basically shouted sounding like a barking shiba "Well I don't have time to read news" Nayeon slammed her glass on the table

"Mina she is not the same Lisa we knew in college. She changed a lot. You know when she was announced as the new CEO the first thing she did was to close the foundation that was made for children. She is always seen with Jennie Kim outside different clubs and don't even start on her business tactics. One no from her and you are gone forever you are playing with fire here" Nayeon said all in one breath and then eat down asking for water

"I don't care I already said yes and this marriage it is a joke in itself. She said it herself she is doing this only for her grandfather and after he passes away this marriage is over" Mina said with a grin on her face "We can't do anything except support you Mina but be careful please" Sana said as she continued drinking

•••••••

Lisa sits inside her car sighing as the other girl keeps muttering out apologies "Lisa I am so sorry I was just angry at that time you know how much I like you I can't see you with some other girl" Jennie held Lisa's hand placing it on her cheek

"Jennie I have said this many times I don't feel the same towards you. For me you are my friend whom I care about. And it's grandpa I can't say no to him. I love him Soo much I can't hurt me" Lisa said staring the engine

"But Lisa atleast try for me" Jennie said placing her hand on Lisa's thigh. The younger one groaned "Unnie please take your hand off my thigh you can't do this to me I have already said no to this. I am getting married. I will have a wife whom I have to stay loyal. I can't ignore the manners my mother taught me so it's better if we stay just as friends" Lisa said removing the hand from her thigh

"Ok I won't do it but Lisa I won't give up why can't you just give me a chance to be yours do have someone else in your mind or did you already had your eyes on that slut Mina" Lisa slammed the breaks and took huge breaths trying to control her anger "Unnie enough not a single word I am dropping you to your condo" The whole car ride was filled with silence and by the look on Lisa's face if Jennie spoke another word she would be dead by now

Lisa stood infront of the gigantic window of her office room. The room that was located at the highest floor of the office. No one can come here unless Lisa allows to. All her employees work two floors prior to her

She looks outside the window to see the scene of a piece of land occupied by a jungle full on concrete. She takes a sip from her favorite alcohol and that is Scotch. Her eyes dart towards the soft board that is on the wall behind the door. A bunch of news papers articles,a bunch of pictures,lines connecting everything

"I know you are alive Dad and I will make sure to find you and hand you over to the police so they can punish you for what you did to us,for what you did to all those people"

She takes another gulp this time finishing the whole glass. She thinks about the girl whom she is getting married to in a week. She shouldn't care about it as much as she is. Love, marriage, relationship,hugs,kisses she hates all of this. She hates affection,she hates kindness,she hates the thought of being dependent. Because last time she did that she ended up hurting a lot. So the better thing for her is to ignore all this and indulge herself in work

But it worries her if she will end up hurting other. She doesn't want other people to hurt because of her. So she doesn't allow them to get close to her. She doesn't allow them to know her,to see through her. She never lets her guard down. That's what sets her apart

The next day Mina gets ready to go shopping with her soon to be wife. She is not excited not a single bit. It's for her own parents sake she can't see them going down especially when she knows how ruthless Lisa is. Yes she spent the whole night finding more about Lisa and what she read is even more terrifying than what her friends told her. But it also gave her even more reason to hate the other girl

"Mam the car is outside to pick you up" Mina nodded and walked outside to see a different car this time. Yesterday there was a black Audi but today was a white Maserati. Mina bites her lip before entering the car

She takes out her phone not minding anything around her as the driver drives the car. Little did she knew Lisa was right there sitting beside her not minding her as well typing something in her laptop

What happens next is what that makes them aware about each other's presence. The driver slams the breaks as there are a bunch of kids infront of the car. Mina feels herself falling to her right. She closes her eyes waiting for her head to hit somewhere but it doesn't instead she feels something soft under her

Lisa feels lips against her neck as she opens her eyes in shock. Her eyes widened as she saw Mina on top of her and more precisely holding her new shirt that she just brought. "Get off me" Lisa pushes Mina back to her place. The other girl looks at her with confused expression all of her face

"When did you come here" Mina asked taking out a mirror from her purse to fix her hair "I can ask the same thing" Lisa said in pure anger looking towards her shirts with it's buttons broken "I don't care about you" Mina said fixing her hair "You piece of sh.....look what you did" Lisa spat out venomous words trying to cover her bare chest by something

"Can't you drive properly. Don't come from tomorrow you are fired" Lisa said in anger but this time Mina was equally angry "He is not going anywhere you can't just fire people" Mina said putting her mirror back in her purse "I can because I pay him" Lisa said sarcastically

"What you can't just use your power to ruin others life just because they made a mistake" Mina threw her hands in the air not believing the girl infront of her "I can someone who makes mistake have no value in my life I don't want any flaw in my life" Lisa said fixing her shirt by some fashion hacks

"Says the one whose entire life is a flaw" Mina turns her attention towards the driver not minding the change of expressions on Lisa's face. "If she fires you,you will work for me from tomorrow" The driver smiles and nods at the girl

"You are not going anywhere you are still working for me I am not firing you" Lisa says in a low voice grabbing her laptop. Mina rolls her eyes celebrating her victory as the rest of the ride passes away in silence

At the end of the week just a day before the marriage both of them just had a single thought in their mind

"I hate her"

"I hate her"


	2. Change of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it isn't give and take sometime you have to give before the other starts giving too in this case Mina is going to be the one giving

"Do you take her as your wife?"

"I do"

"Do you take her as your wife?"

"I do"

"Both of you can kiss now" The priest announces sending Lisa and Mina both in a problem. Lisa eyes Mina to do something but she just leans forward "There is no way I will kiss you" Mina whisper her hands wrapping around her nape "As if I want to those Wattpad vows weren't enough" Lisa whispered back holding her waist

"We have to" Mina whisper closing the gap "Only because of grandpops" Lisa whispers back before capturing her lips in hers. They both share a kiss for a moment before breaking it. Everyone claps in aww while both of them were busy gagging

"I didn't think you two will kiss" jisoo said to a Lisa who was busy cleaning her mouth after the kiss "Only for grandpops" Lisa replied putting the mouth freshener in her purse "Hey Lisa listen to me carefully" jisoo stands up and holds Lisa by her arms

"Wether you like or not you are married to that girl and her happiness depends on you. I know you don't like this you never did. But please atleast think about that girl who is doing this for her parents too. I know you won't let you walls break I am not telling you to do that but if you can't keep her happy atleast don't hurt her" Jisoo words are like the reflection of what Lisa is feeling right now. She feels this huge responsibility on her shoulders now that she has to take care of a certain someone

Lisa nods making her way out of the venue. She takes a sip from the glass of alcohol while looking all of her family,her family,her friends celebrating smiling while she is the only one feeling what she can't even describe. She touched her lips when a certain thought flashes in her mind. "No" she says to herself before she can think any further

Mina smile fades as soon as her eyes travel towards the girl who is standing away from the crowd. She shouldn't worry about her but she is and it's weird for her why is she worrying for her all of a sudden. 

"I haven't seen her smile" Mina talks to herself and stands up to talk to her wife but stops when she sees Jennie making her way towards her "Nevermind" Mina mummbles to herself indulging herself in a conversation with chaeyoung again

"Congratulations" Jennie pats Lisa's shoulders with a glass of wine in her own hand "What should I say thanks" Lisa answers rubbing her cold hands together "Listen Lisa I know you are not happy and I am here for you" Jennie holds her hands looking towards her with a smile "Unnie you know I can't do this" Lisa says with a tired expression

"Lisa I am not forcing you just if you are ever sad come to me I will heal you" Jennie places a kiss on her cheek before disappearing in the crowd. Lisa stands there holding her cheek with a sigh. If that wasn't enough she finds Mina's gaze on her but she quickly turns around avoiding it "I can't do this" Lisa mummbles to herself walking further away

Once the ceremony was finally over both girls now wives made their way to the car that was supposed to take them to their new house. Lisa insisted living separately and her dad agreed

The whole car ride was filled with an awkward silence none of them dared to speak a single word. Mina kept stealing glances from the girl who was sitting away from her and was busy looking outside the window. Mina was sure she hates this girl but something about this new behavior of her,she didn't buy it,she knew there was something wrong and she wants to finds out but looking at the girl's temper she wouldn't dare to poke her nose in her business

"I can do this what else can happen it can just go wrong right" Mina made up her mind to talk to the girl when they are alone together maybe she will open up even though she knew the chances were super low "Mam we are here I must take my leave now" the driver placed their luggages on the floor and bowed before leaving

Lisa silently took their luggages to one of the rooms one by one. She preferred on sleeping in a different room and she will do that surely but before that she has to make sure her wife is also comfortable in the new house

Mina rubbed her palms nervously making her way towards the girl who changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. She didn't change because she felt lost at this new place it was nothing her own house.

"Is something wrong" Mina asked looking down but eventually locked her gaze on the girl infront of her "Something? Everything is wrong here" Lisa replied throwing the towel on the bed "You know this behavior of yours doesn't help" Mina stood still crossing her arms "So what do you want me to do. Act like a couple,live like a couple,do everything like a couple" Lisa was slowly becoming furious over a certain thing but she didn't even knew herself what that thing was. 

She paused for a moment "Tonight is our wedding night isn't it" She took huge steps making her way towards her wife who was already resting against the bathroom door. Panic rose upon Mina's face when she saw Lisa Soo close to her "What do you want me to do,tell me, should I fuck you" Lisa bluntly said words were enough to send Mina to the Mars and back to the Earth

"Are you out of your mind or you are just so frustrated wait let me correct that sexually frustrated that you drop down to this" Mina pushed her back but to her dismay Lisa got a hold of her wrists which her twisted and held mina from her back "Lisa leave me it hurts" Mina said sternly

"Why should I. You are my wife. I have every right on you and that little body of yours don't I" Lisa hands made their way to Mina's waist. She grabbed her waist and threw her on the bed "Lisa are you out of your mind" Mina said in a loud voice getting up from the bed quickly. She got a hold of Lisa's arm but when she saw her face she knew she did something wrong

"Stay away from me why can't you understand this it's better for you it's better for me and don't you dare touch me" Lisa yanked her arm away with such force that Mina fell to the floor. Her first instinct was to somehow survive the fall so she fell to the floor with her hands touching the floor first. She didn't realize but she got some scratches on her both hands and about all her wrist was red because of the tight hold of Lisa's hand

Lisa flinched as soon as she saw her on the floor. Mina felt scared at that time. She didn't knew a talk could go this wrong. Lisa turned around and bended down to help her stand up but Mina crawled away from her feeling scared. Lisa shook her head in dismay standing up "Stay away" Lisa mummbled before leaving the room

Mina tears fell when Lisa left. She hugged her knees tightly not minding the burning sensation in her body due to the scratches. She got up wiping her tears she took out her trouser and shirt from her luggage. After calming herself down she buried herself in the sheets "I hate you even more now" her voice came out as a bare whisper but it clearly showed the anger inside her that was not cooling down anytime soon

Lisa went to the roof to calm herself a little bit. Scenes of Mina falling kept replaying in her head. But that was not the reason Lisa was worried. Her reason for being worried was the look in Mina's eyes when she looked at her after the fall. Lisa knew that look as she had seen it in the eyes of her mother before. 

Mina she felt insecure,scared,fear and probably anger too. Lisa couldn't get that look out of her mind. Something was bugging her about it. It reminded her of her father her real father. She felt scared that maybe she is becoming like him too. The man she hates the most in the entire universe she may be becoming like this. It concerned her. "It's better if I stay away that's the least I can do to protect her from me" Lisa said to her own self making her way to the other room

The next month passed in a blink of an eye. Or maybe it passed Soo quickly because none of them realized it. After the terrible first night none of them dared to even look at each other. Lisa used to wake up extra early and went to her office without any breakfast and then came back at late night so she won't face Mina. Mina was used to waking up a little bit late but she also had to help his dad in his office as she was the new heiress of the company. Her work wasn't much so she was always back around evening and would eventually go to sleep before Lisa would come

That was a hard part of her life but even more harder part was the never ending questions of her friends,her parents,her grandfather and if he wasn't enough Lisa's grandfather was also making it hard for her. He invited Mina for dinner away from the house in his farm and Mina being Mina had to go because she just can't refuse old man offer

"Did you like the dinner daughter" He asked wiping his mouth with a napkin "Yes grandpa" Mina replied placing her utensils back on the table "There is a special reason I called you today to meet" He used the buttons on his wheelchair to drive himself to the front garden filled with the fragrance of different flowers

"May I ask what" Mina sat down on the chair beside him looking at the beautiful view infront of her with admirable expressions "Yes you can but answer me honestly how is it going with her I won't judge" His eyes showed that he was being genuine and wanted to help the two girls

"Things aren't going well we fought on the very first night and since then we are avoiding each other .I hate her I really do.I should not worry about her but it is a little bit worry some that she goes to the office extra early and comes super late and I don't even know if she had breakfast or dinner. She always seems cold. Her temperament is even more worse. But what confuses me the most is that ever since I have met her I have never seen her smile I know her" Mina let her true feelings take over her she decided it was better to let it out to someone then keeping it all inside her

After a long pause "We were together in studies since high school till university that's almost 10 years. In that time there was never a day I didn't see her smile there was also a smile on her face. I never saw tears in her eyes except one time when it was the last day of university" Mina said everything that was in her heart. Her eyes went towards grandpa whose expressions were soft

"You see daughter you are not the only one who is worried her. Let me tell you something about that may change your opinion about her. My champ hasn't smiled in these 4 years Never. Because there is a no reason for it now. Her real parents were both in a toxic relationship and she was the one suffering. Her real dad left her that's when my son met her mother they fell in love and got married Lisa was happy with him. But bad news struck us. Her mother didn't file for divorce before marrying and that ended up costing her life. He came back and asked for Lisa. Her mother refused but he told her that they weren't even divorced"

"She filed for it the court gave them 6 months time my son had to leave because of law he couldn't do anything. Those six months were a living hell for Lisa. His father he used to abuse her a lot. He would abuse her mentally, physically and sometimes even sexually. Lisa grew tired of all this. One day while they were traveling for the court they caught in a car accident and died leaving Lisa alone. That's when Lisa decided it was enough for her. She built a wall around her. She doesn't let anyone in not even me. But I can tell you she cares give her some time sometimes relationships aren't give and take you have to give first" Mina felt a bit confused by the last words and scratched the back of her neck

"What do you mean grandpa" Mina asked "Try to put your own self in her shoes and then think about what she must be going through. Give her some love little by little try to be friends with her then eventually move on I am sure you won't be disappointed" He replied with a smile Mina muttered out a thank you from the bottom of her heart because she just got lot more information about Lisa and why she was like this

On the way back home Mina remembered grandpa last words "Tonight is your chance. I know you will ask why. You told Lisa has been like this for a month. Every month or two Lisa gets exausted because she is a workaholic and because of her routine today may be the day she will be sick" It amazes Mina how much grandpa knows about Lisa no wonder why Lisa loves and respects him a lot

Lisa held her head in pain on her way back. She had gone through a lot this month and it was too much for her body to handle. She wasn't eating properly. She wasn't sleeping properly her mind kept drifting towards Mina and on top of that the number of meetings also increased. She knew this would eventually happen. It always happens to her in a month or two. But what worried her was that she didn't knew who would take care of her this time. She would love if Mina will take care of her but it's almost impossible

Lisa's eye lids felt heavy,her head was spinning,her whole body felt hot and in short she was sick due to her work. She entered the house with weak steps taking support from things around her. Her eyes fell upon Mina who was busy cooking food

With a loud thud Mina turned around to see Lisa sitting on the floor more like trying to get up from the floor. She quickly made her way towards her wife "Lisa are you ok here let me help you" Mina placed Lisa's arm over her shoulder and held her waist supportive her to stand up. The contract was enough to burn Mina's skin. Her skin was burning

"Lisa you are burning" Mina said in a loud voice filled with worry "I....I am fine" Lisa tried to push her away but her being weak didn't help her and she ended up hugging Mina "Do you look fine. You can't even stand properly. I am taking you to my room" Mina's voice seemed strict she emphasized the word My because she knew Lisa wouldn't survive on her own

"I...am fine minari" Mina eyes widened hearing the nickname after years. She looked at the girl that was in her arms ruffling her hair like a child "Don't tell me you're one of the types who act drunk when they are sick" Mina mummbled under her breath helping Lisa sit on the bed

"You stay here I am going to bring dinner here and don't move understand" Mina pointed towards Lisa who was holding her head in pain. Mina quickly went downstairs and placed their dinner in a tray 

However when she went back she heard gagging voices from the bathroom she quickly placed the tray on the table and went to the bathroom where Lisa was busy vomiting. Mina held her hair up and kept caressing her back 

"Ahh" Lisa groaned getting up but ended up falling again due to the lack of energy in her body. Mina helped her up supporting her body and guided her to the bed. Lisa was sweating badly and on top of that her clothes were ruined because of vomit

"Where are your clothes" Mina asked and Lisa just pointed towards Mina's closet "Your clothes" Mina asked again but Lisa closed her eyes shaking her head "You are mine so your clothes are mine too" Lisa answered yawning. Mina didn't knew why she was blushing just because of a comment.

She took out a hoodie and a trouser from her closet. "I can change" Lisa took the clothes and tried to open the buttons but failed "You can't do anything" Mina sat beside Lisa opening the buttons of her shirt. She didn't want to think about anything now but her mind went to many places when her eyes traveled towards Lisa's toned abs. With a blush she successfully changed her clothes

"Here first eat dinner and then I will give you medicine" Mina placed the plate of steak infront of lisa. Lisa turned away holding her head "It hurts" Mina found herself helpless as she never took care of a sick person and there was no maid in the house whom she can ask for help

"Lisa open your mouth" Mina sat beside her again this time having the plate of food in her hand. Lisa being sick didn't complain because she liked being fed by someone. It was always the maids but this time it was Mina and it felt different at Soo many aspects "Here now take this" Mina gave her some pills with a glass of water which she swallowed quickly

"Why" Lisa asked with her almost closed eyes asking for an answer. Why soo much care. She isn't used to this. Nobody takes care of her yet she did. "Because I care" Mina replied tugging her inside the sheets. She took her dirty clothes and all the other stuff outside leaving Lisa alone

Lisa was fast asleep when Mina returned back to the room. Her eyes went towards Lisa who was sleeping in the middle of the bed "Guess I have to sleep on sofa" Mina mummbled to herself and walked towards the bed to take a pillow. This finally gave her a chance to admire Lisa's sharp doll like features. Lisa may have changed in terms of her behavior but her appearance was still the same. She still had her bangs the only difference was the hair color that was not dark brown. Her jaw line even got more sharp. She was still as beautiful as she was before. Mina will give it her she was beautiful

Taking the pillow Mina made herself comfortable on the sofa. She grew tired of staring the celling finally drifting off to sleep. It was the middle of night when Mina again woke up due to the sound of Lisa throwing up again "She is really sick" Mina mummbled to herself making her way towards the bathroom

But what she saw next was what made her extra protective. Lisa was on the floor and thankfully her clothes were clean. She was hugging her knees. Her whole face was red and she was crying. Seeing her cry like this hurt Mina. She quickly made her way towards her engulfing her in a hug "M.....om d....ad f...ou....ght...again" Lisa managed to mutter out between her hiccups

Mina felt Lisa's skin even more hot than it was before it worried her. She carefully helped her up resting her arm on her shoulder while her hands were holding her waist. Mina managed to cover her with a think blanket.

Lisa was sweating severely. Mina wiped all of it with a wet towel sipped in cold water that may ease her temperature a little bit. When she was about to get up Lisa held her hand hugging her arm "Do....on't.....leave... please..stay" Lisa muttered out in a low whisper

Mina decided to sleep beside her wether she likes it in the morning or not. She engulfed her in a hug wrapping her arms around her protectively. 

"Shit" was the first word Lisa mouthed when she saw that she was sleeping with mina. She was cuddled up against her. She held her head in pain trying to remember what exactly remember after she entered the house

"Why"

"Because I care"

Those were the only words that kept repeating in her head. She closed her eyes not realizing her nose is dangerously close to Mina's hair. She takes a sniff smelling the fragrance of her shampoo

"That's adorable" Mina wakes up due to a high pitched squeal. Lisa pretends to be asleep not wanting to face the embarrassment. Mina rubs her eyes revealing most of their friends in the room. Infront of her is Momo is holding a camera in her hand and probably clicking some pictures of them

"What are you doing here" Mina asks looking towards Lisa who was pretending to wake up by letting out a fake yawn "Can't we visit you" Jihyo said with her eye brows raised "Does visit mean entering a married couple room" Mina asks "My head" Lisa groans holding her head her eyes still closed not wanting to deal with the mess infront of her

Mina places her hand on her forehead checking if she still has fever but that thankfully her temperature was normal. She lets out a huge sigh of relief. Lisa ignores the awws that her friends are muttering out "Where am I" Lisa asks with her half closed eyes. Mina takes a glance at her friends before gulping her saliva "Our room"

"Good morning" Lisa greets Mina rolling her eyes signaling her to play along "Good morning to you too how is your fever" Mina asks with a smile that was just not due to her acting it was genuine one

"It's better and thanks for these clothes" Lisa gets up from the sheet with Mina helping her because she is still weak. "I thought they hates each other what is this PDA" Rosé screamed "What's going on between you two" jisoo asked with her arms crossed

"Can I talk to you Mina in private in bathroom" Despite hearing a few oos both of them made their way to the bathroom "First of all thank you for taking care of me last night I really appreciate it and second why in the hell did you sleep with me" Lisa asked with her hands on her hips

"Welcome and second it was not me you pulled me in the bed I was sleeping on the sofa you ungrateful bitch" Mina slapped her shoulder "What are we going to do now they saw us on the same bed in each other arms" Lisa held her head that's when Mina heard the sound of door opening

She quickly wrapped her hands around Lisa's nape leaning closer so she can whisper "What are we" Mina asked in a low voice "A couple" Lisa answered as her eyes went towards the mirror which gave away the reflection of her friends she mentally face palmed herself

"Idiot pretend that we are living like a couple even though I saw your fucking face after a month" Mina whispered back guiding Lisa to pin her against the wall "I wanted to talk about you in private but they can't leave is alone when apparently we are being steamy" Lisa looked down to see how close they were

"Well we can do this you forgot we are married" Mina replied with a smirk "Your brain is dirty" Lisa said looking towards the mirror to see there friends were still there "When are they gonna leave when I will kiss you" Lisa mummbled "Are you an idiot. Apart from being dense,cold, disrespectful,abusive" Mina sighed kicking Lisa 

"That was one time I was angry did I do something after that" Lisa defended herself "You didn't and after that you were with me in my room in my bed. Cut this conversation act like we did what couples do all that nasty cheesey stuff" Mina smiled placing a kiss on Lisa cheeks "No go to your own room and shower you stink because of the vomit" 

When they saw Lisa coming out from the bathroom they all acted like they saw nothing "Wait in the living room for us" Lisa said making her to her own room trying not to get caught

"Tell us what did you saw" Jisoo hit jeongyeon shoulder who was covering her mouth along with dahyun and tzuyu "I think they are together like together" tzuyu said praying to God for forgiveness "Details" Sana said 

"Fine they were talking about something I couldn't hear but then Mina our Mina held her close from her nape and Lisa held her waist they were talking with a smile. Then Mina guided Lisa towards the wall and they were about to kiss but Mina said Lisa stinks and then Lisa went out" Jeongyeon said all 54 words in a single breath earning gasp's from all of them

"They fucked" Sana threw her hands in the air while jihyo was covering Dahyun and chaeyoung ears. Jisoo and rosé were smirking thinking about something "Maybe they are pretending" Rosé said "They can" jihyo also agreed "let's test them"

Lisa and Mina both came out at the same time. Lisa had an off today due to her sickness. Lisa was wearing a crop top with her usual white skinny jeans while Mina was supporting more girly clothes

"If they will find out the blame is on you" Lisa muttered out walking downstairs "I didn't force you to agree" Mina replied back. This somehow made Lisa giggle. Mina was more than happy to see this "See you finally smiled" Mina pointed towards her mouth that was formed into a smile "You should smile often" Mina added leaving Lisa flustered

"She is blushing" jisoo said "We should wait" rosé said trying to control her girlfriend "May we know the reason you are here" Lisa asked sitting beside Mina "Why did you two had some plans" jihyo asked "I planned us to go to dance class together" Lisa lied like it was not a big deal putting her arm around her shoulder

"Do it here Momo is also here" Sana said which made Lisa panic. She looked towards Mina who was face palming

"It's going to be a long day" Lisa thought


	3. Being obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STAN LOONA

"I know I like her but I can't do this it's dangerous" Jennie said to the man that was infront of her. She liked Lisa yes she did but there was no way she would stoop this low for her

"You want her or not" the man asked "Yes" Jennie replied "That's what I need we will start in few months I need to balance this foundation first" the man smiled while Jennie looked down

Meanwhile everyone was gathered in the living area. Jisoo was busy setting up the sound system. Lisa took this chance to talk to Mina "Can't you just tell them I was sick so you slept with me" Mina rolled her eyes " How are you going to explain that you were sick so I just slept" Lisa got the point about what Mina was talking about and nodded

"I haven't danced in ages Mina" Lisa confessed scratching her neck nervously "You what you were the best dancer in the university along with Momo you said you were serious about it" Mina covered her shocked mouth so no one can see "That's was before I didn't do anything I quit dancing and then left tennis too I can't do this" Lisa looked towards Momo who was stretching

"You can do this believe in your own self you've got this" Mina gave her some words of encouragement

"Manoban come here I have choosen a perfect song" Momo smirked and winked towards her friends

"What" Lisa asked stretching "A.D.T.O.Y" Lisa face palmed herself looking towards Mina who was panicking

"How am I going to perform it with her" Lisa asked wanting to kill her own self "Just do it I am doing it with dahyun" 

"Listen I am going to hold you in a way I should so please don't kill me" Lisa mummbled as Mina stood beside her "I would enjoy it" Mina teased her

(A.D.) All day I (T.) think of

(O.Y.) only you (O.Y.) only you

(A.D.) All day I (T.) think of

(O.Y.) only you (O.Y.) only you

It was the start of the song Lisa knew the lyrics all to well but more than that she knew the music video well and thinking about it she had a routine in her mind. She just hoped Mina being a dancer as well would understand her well

Because of you, I can’t do anything all day.

As if you took my heart away,

As if you’re here by my side,

Last night’s memories are swerving in my head.

And I can’t break free, all because of you.

I am going crazy, I want you

I want to possess you, I want to touch you

I’m sinking in Deeper and Deeper

As far as the dancing went Lisa was thankful that Mina understood her well for every move. Her eyes went towards the girls who were captivated by their moves. Lisa saw something in jisoo eyes that wasn't what she expected

My body and mind endlessly want you

As if I’m a child and you’ve taken my candy away,

I am going out of my mind, I can’t even concentrate

How can do I anything, when my mind is some place else?

What have you done to me?

I’m shouldn’t be acting like this.

Lisa twirled around Mina doing a small solo of her own. It was easy for her as she can fit any solo routine in a song without someone even pointing it out

As you look at me, your eyes drive me crazy,

Alongside your mysterious smile.

You call out my name and

continue making eye contact.

You call out my name and

our eyes make eye contact.

Lisa felt the urge to somehow stop it. She was not used to all this. The way Mina moved around her swaying her body the way her hand went up to her neck. It was too much for her to handle

Your soft touch

takes my breath away,

as you tie me up,

Dripping from my hair

down my neck

Dripping from my hair

down my neck

Somehow Lisa gathered the courage to do those sensual steps with Mina by the looks on the face of Mina she was clearly enjoying it

(A.D.) All day I (T.) think of

(O.Y.) only you (O.Y.) only you

(A.D.) All day I (T.) think of

(O.Y.) only you (O.Y.) only you

In the original choreography Lisa would place her own hand on the her butt but because she was partner with Mina she had to place her hand on the same place while Mina's body moved up and down

(A.D.) All day I (T.) think of

(O.Y.) only you (O.Y.) only you

(A.D.) All day I (T.) think of

(O.Y.) only you (O.Y.) only you

They switched the roles and this time Lisa did it alone. The music stopped and Lisa started to breathe again

Lisa immediately looked at her phone to see some messages from Jennie. "Excuse me" Lisa went back to her room to read out her messages

"Lisa can we spend some time together"

"Just as friends"

"I need to talk to you about something"

Lisa sighed shaking her head "Sure how about Wednesday I have less work that day just meet me at my house" Lisa typed a reply. 

Lisa stood still on her place not believing she just danced in 4 years for the very first time. At a point of her life she wanted dance as a career but she couldn't do it because of her grandfather. She didn't mind and accepted his offer. Bit it just felt so nice doing it again

She has been thinking, trying to apologise to Mina for what she did in the heat of the moment. No one in this world can make her nervous but there is something about the way Mina eyes look at her it makes her feel like she is transparent,none of her walls work there was something about her from the very start that sets her apart. She spent late nights in her office trying to make their situation better but her mind always travels towards the real problem that is her biological father who Lisa thinks is still alive

Rosé knows the look in jisoo's eyes too well. She knows something is off about her. She waits for the right moment and when she sees it she grabs it taking her to the kitchen

"What's worrying you I know your eyes very well" Rosé asks with her hand caressing her cheeks "Do you think we didn't understand Lisa well in university" jisoo question catches rosé too "Why did you ask that" rosé inquiries

"That glint in Lisa's eyes it's the first time I have seen in these 4 years there is something that happened but we don't know. Lisa is very good in hiding we missed something there was something between these two" jisoo mutters out grabbing a glass of water "I agree on what are you saying but I know that's not the reason you are worried" rosé knows jisoo too well she knows what she does with her eyes when she is telling the truth and when she is lying

Jisoo sighs before opening her mouth again

The whole day passes by. But for Lisa it was a day we'll spent. She had fun in a really long time. She smiled after a long time. The whole day her and Mina had to pretend that they were really that couple but still their friends weren't buying it

It was night time when Lisa finally got a chance to have a good conversation with Mina in the balcony while their friends were chilling in the living area watching Disney movies

"Finally we are alone" Lisa groaned standing beside Mina who was resting her hand on the metal railing "You wanted to talk to me" Mina asked throwing Lisa a glance before looking towards the full moon again

"I....am.....sorry" Lisa took a long pause muttering out some words that Mina deserved from her "I am very sorry for that night my mind was going through many things because of which I was angry and that time you were only one with me so I took out all that on you. You didn't deserve that. I felt very ashamed about what I did. I felt bad when I saw fear in your eyes because of me" Lisa stopped for a moment looking towards Mina who was now facing her

"That was the reason I avoided you I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me so I did all that. But what I said that night was true mina. It's better if you should stay away from me. I am no good for you. And thank you for taking care of me that was very nice of you. I didn't expect you to do that for me and I am thankful for that. I am not used to the kindness around me. Because there was no one who took care of me so also didn't knew how to take care of someone else or even myself. When I agreed for this marriage there was only one insecurity in my mind and that was what if I end up hurting you and that happened so again I am deeply sorry and I would try my best not to do that again" Lisa finished off with a smile on her face. It was genuine one. She felt like a huge weight was off her chest

"I forgive you. But now that you are opening up a bit I think I should admit it too. The first few days after that I was angry I didn't want to see your face but as the days went on I grew worried of you. That hurted me more that you avoided me. I know this marriage wasn't our choice but now that we are tied in this relationship we should do something about it we are not in university anymore" Lisa nodded her head agreeing with every word of hers

"And Lisa I don't hate you I don't think I ever did it was just some childish instinct of mine just to say that I hate you. And I must apologize for some words I said to you that I shouldn't. I knew nothing about you. So I jumped to conclusions on my own. But now that I know a little bit I must say you are a very brave person" this gave Lisa a surprise

"Who told you" Lisa asked "Grandpops I see why you love him and your dad Soo much I would too" Mina replies back with a smile "So what do you want me to do" Lisa asks facing the moon infront of her

"None of us would like the divorce label on us. I want this relationship to work even if just as friends. It would be enough to me if we are comfortable enough to spend the day together. I want some trust and honestly between us. You know I am the one who is an open book you can read me. I am the one who expresses my own self well. But you, you are not so we need to work on that. Share your thoughts with someone it will help and maybe I am that someone"

"I like the sound of this" Mina was pleased to hear that Lisa was actually cooperating with her and agreed to her every point of view

"Friends" Mina extended her hand

"Friends" Lisa did that same and they shared a handshake

Mina had a urge to hug the girl infront of her so she did. That's when it got out of her hand. Her friends were already surrounding them when they thought they were about to kiss

"Here they come again" Lisa mummbled against Mina neck "Kiss me so they can leave" Mina muttered out "Are you sure friends can kiss" Lisa asked with a grin "Legally we can do something else too" Mina replied back

"Why do they ship us" Lisa asked looking towards the girl who were hiding behind the door of the room that was infront of the balcony "We look good" Mina replied

Lisa's eyes went towards Mina's lips. Maybe one kiss isn't as bad as it seems. "Won't you regret it" Lisa asked breaking the hug. "Regret what" Mina asked

Lisa didn't reply back but instead kissed her to think for it herself. Mina eyes were open due to shock. She got her senses back when she realized her own pair of lips were moving in a fluid motion with the latter's lips. She closed her eyes. Lisa's hand made its way towards Mina's hand holding it gently

"No way" jihyo mummbled "I can't believe I won a bet and that too my own sister" rosé said excitedly "I thought they were acting" Nayeon said "Me too because they were only lovely when we were with them but this isn't just for show" jeongyeon replied

"Why are we looking at this" tzuyu asked covering her eyes "Tzuyu you are 27 we can look at this" Sana said slapping tzuyu shoulder "Momo are you capturing this too" Dahyun asked Momo who was already taking pictures of them "What are you going to do with these" chaeyoung asked "These are memories for them that they can cherish" Momo replied "Lalice is finally opening up" jisoo mummbled under her breath

Lisa pulled away from the short kiss "Did this remind you of something or you regret it" whispering these words Lisa walked away leaving Mina dumbstruck

It did remind Mina of something. After her friends left. Lisa wished her a goodnight with a smile and went to her room. It left Mina wondering about something she didn't think for years

It was there freshman year when they had this new year masquerade party. Lisa and Mina were already established as enemies and were the most popular student. Bit they were also the only one left single. So they had to pair up together for the dance

But there was something about Lisa that day that kept Mina worrying for her. Lisa was smiling but it wasn't the smile she used to show it to everyone. Lisa looked out of place and for the first time in ages Mina felt bad for the girl whom she hated

When it was time for new year's kiss Lisa went out of the huge hall to a rather a place full of peace so Lisa went towards the dinning hall. Thankfully there were some ice creams 

Mina followed Lisa and eventually ended up eating ice cream too. "Lisa hey" Mina got her attention finishing her ice cream "Yes" Lisa was already done eating a long time ago she stayed because leaving her here alone shouldn't be a good move

"Cheer up" Mina said showing her firsts "Thanks" Lisa muttered out "Are you sad Because you don't have anyone to kiss" Mina knew this wasn't the reason Lisa was feeling down because Lisa can ask anyone and they would leave their date just to kiss her but she wanted her to lighten up a little

"No not that but yes a little" Lisa replied standing up "Then kiss me" Mina offered "Why would I do that" Lisa asked placing her mask on the table "I don't have anyone to kiss too and there are some myths that people who don't share a new year kiss spend their next year in worries" Lisa was awestruck by her reply a girl like Mina who had everything would believe in this

"I didn't knew you were this kind of girl" Lisa giggled a bit "Fine I am lying but tonight you don't seem Lisa I know so I just want to ease the mood maybe a kiss can heat up a rivalry between us and it's just a kiss everyone kiss" Mina admitted Lisa ears were on the loud countdown that was beginning

"Won't you regret it" Lisa asked walking a bit closer "What you mean by that. Regret what" Mina asked

"3....2...1" Lisa closed the distance between them capturing Mina's lips in hers. It shocked Mina for a second, her eyes were still wide open then her her eyes went towards Lisa who was kissing her with her eyes closed. Mina let her and eventually closed her eyes savouring the chaste feeling of the kiss. Lisa's hand slowly made its way to Mina's hand and managed to get a gentle hold on it

They pulled away. Mina felt the urge to somehow kiss her again. She licked her lower lip keeping her head low when Lisa's grip around her hand tightened. She pulled her in for another kiss. This time she allowed Lisa to deepen it tilting her neck. 

"We should head inside now" Lisa held her hand and guided her back inside the hall. The kiss did spark something but that was far beyond their reach

Mina stood up and sat down on her bed covering her face with her palms "Why am I thinking about it" Mina asked something to herself. She felt something in her chest at that time and now she is feeling it again "What is this feeling" she took a huge breath placing her hand on her chest

It reminded her of something else too. The day when she saw Lisa crying for the first time was also the end for them. When Lisa told her she was great rival. Mina felt the sadness in her tone just like that day

Somehow she gathered some courage. She tiptoed and placed her hand on Lisa's cheek caressing the spot from where she wiped that line tear. She leaned in and pressed a kiss on the side of her lips

"Make sure to miss me every new year" Mina remembered her words correctly. She still wonder why did she let that happen and why did she do that

She was telling Lisa to be honest but she thinks now that she is the one being dishonest with her own self. It was time to think. It was time for Mina to have sleepless nights

"You can't meet her" the man spoke in a harsh tone "Wait why can't I she is my friend" Jennie argued "No" he said "Text her you can't now" he ordered "What if I don't" Jennie challenged back "You know me" the man smiled "Fuck you" 

"Hey Lisa something came up I can't meet let's meet some other day I am Sorry" Jennie pressed the send button with a sigh glaring towards him "Good you can go" Jennie walked away shaking her head

"Am I really doing the right thing" Jennie asked herself sitting in her car "I need some time to think" she mummbled to herself before driving away

Lisa was feeling super happy the very next day. First time in years she was actually excited going to office and working. She took out her favorite outfit from her closet and got dressed after taking a refreshing shower

She checked her phone to see Jennie text "It's ok better luck next time" she typed. After that she looked through her schedule that jimin sent to her "Today is a very short day might as well do something else" she thought while going downstairs

Mina was already up eating her breakfast. Her eyes lit up when she saw Lisa walking towards her. "Morning" Lisa greeted her sitting opposite to her "Morning" Mina greeted back while eating her toast "Are you busy today" Lisa asked starting the conversation "Me no I am free in the evening" Mina replied " I also have spare time in the evening how about we go out" Lisa offered

"Sure" Mina replied back with a smile "Fine be ready at 7 sharp" Lisa stood up grabbing her laptop bag "See you tonight" Lisa waved at her before leaving "What is this" Mina groaned "Why is she being nice all of a sudden" Mina slapped her cheeks "What is happening" she pouted

"Mam we are getting late" the driver said "Yes sorry let's go" Mina hurriedly grabbed her bag and ran towards the car

The day went by as they shared a good dinner together. They talked about their life after university. They recollected the old memories and did a lot of catching up. At the end of the day Lisa greeted her with a goodnight again before going to her room. Leaving Mina restless again

"What is happening to me why am I getting affected by her" Mina covered her face feeling embarrassed

Mina shrugged the weird feelings in her stomach. Eventually they told their friends that were just friends and had nothing between them. Mina got close to Lisa. They would talk the while night till the day comes. They would start talking about business but will eventually share about their lives

Although Mina was being obvious she didn't notice the change in her own self. She was happy getting close to Lisa whom he just saw as friend ignoring the feelings that were slowly growing in her heart

A feeling she never liked was the one making her happy. She was falling in a deep hole without even realizing that she was ultimately falling in love with her wife

She would always roll her eyes when Sana would be texting tzuyu smiling like crazy or Momo would be face timing spinning around her bed. She never knew why did they do that but now she is becoming like them

Even though they both lived in the same house they preferred texting. She never noticed how she smiles when she receives a text from Lisa. How she rolls around the bed feeling happy

She felt something different for the first time in her life. She acted different from her old self. She was feeling those butterflies in her stomach when Lisa smiled. She found herself going speechless whenever Lisa was close to her. But her being new to this feeling she couldn't realize it


	4. Denial brings the best ending

1:Mina squeezed Lisa's hand tightly as they made their way to their bed room. Mina made her sit on the bed closing the door behind them. It was suffocating for her to see her in this state

After closing the lights she sat beside her taking her hand in hers. Rubbing her thumb over hers to somehow make her feel better. She knew how much pain she was in

"Don't let it hurt you cry to ease the pain" Mina knew Lisa would never cry infront of everyone although it was the funeral if her Grandpa she still wouldn't want anyone to see those tears in her eyes

Less then a minute later Lisa was crying hysterically mummbling how much he meant to her. How much she loved and respected him. Mina scooted closer to her and hugged her tightly. She was feeling the pain too. She couldn't stand Lisa seeing Lisa like that.

It was totally unexpected 6 months into the marriage when everything was going great all of a sudden a phone call comes in the middle of night that her grandpa passed away. It was totally a shock for Lisa. Although 6 months is not a huge time but it was enough for Mina to develop a strong bond with him as well.

It was through him that her and Lisa were happy. She slowly got to learn a lot about her. He was always there for them. That's when a thought struck Mina in the middle of when Lisa was hugging her tightly while her tears were falling on Mina's shoulder

"I love her" that's what Mina thought with her eyes wide open. This was what she was denying for the past months when she liked being with her. Feeling her pain was what made her realize that she had fallen for the girl whom is know as her wife

"You wouldn't leave me would you" Lisa mummbled breaking the hug trying to wipe her tears who were soon replaced by new ones. She never cried like that it was all new to her. All of this made her numb somehow. It felt like she was drunk

Mina cupped her cheeks rubbing her thumb slowly admiring her through her eyes. Feeling bitter sweet. She couldn't believe she was in love. The thing she denied for almost all her life.

"Never" Mina replied closing the distance between them. She kissed her like she did back in time. This time it felt different. 

She slowly pulled away kissing her forehead. She caressed her face slowly laying her down on the mattress covering her with a duvet "Sleep you haven't rested in a while" She got up trying to leave but the the only thing stopping her was Lisa hand and her pleading eyes, begging her to stay 

"Don't leave" Lisa mummbled closing her eyes. This was what Mina did. Without thinking she joined her in the bed enveloping her in a hug. Caressing her hair, muttering out soft words of sympathy making her fall asleep

2:Mina found herself very excited as she made her way to the top floor of Lisa's office. After getting some advice from her unnies and Lisa unnies she gathered the courage to talk to Lisa about what she has been feeling for the past 1 year

Lisa recovery was very gradual after the loss but she made sure that the smile would be back on Lisa's face. She never left her side all along. But she was getting irritated by the tag of being just friends

As soon as the elevator opened what Mina saw wasn't what she needed at this time. There she saw Jennie in Lisa's arms while they were pinned against the wall. Mina clenched her fists pressing the ground floor button. She felt betrayed by Lisa. She should have known better that this marriage was just for her grandfather and now that he is gone Lisa can finally be with Jennie whom she likes

Mina doesn't blame her she blames her stupid heart. But she felt hurt due the hope Lisa gave her all along from the very first kiss till now. She didn't even realize she was crying until tears fell on her wrist. She quickly wiped making her way to her car

Lisa felt confused because why in the hell after 8 months Jennie would show up and would hug her all of a sudden pinning her against the wall. She felt uncomfortable that was rare because hugging Mina was never like this

"Jennie unnie you know I can't" Lisa mummbled against her ear "I know Lisa you can't that's why I am here to help just stay in this position or I won't be able to tell you this" Jennie placed something inside the pocket of Lisa's padded coat "What" Lisa asked with confusion

What Jennie told her next it was not shocking at all. Jisoo told her something similar that day "I think I saw your father" was what jisoo said at the end of the night and Lisa knew it was just not a coincidence but it was confirmed by Jennie

"I am truly sorry for doing this but I needed some time Lisa and I know I am not the one who makes you happy" Jennie broke the hug trying to look angry invade she was being watched over "It's ok that you told me and don't worry I will make you proud" Lisa beamed a smile as Jennie stormed off while Lisa smiled to herself thinking about something

3:Time went by Mina thought they say time heals but in her case it started to grow even more. She wanted to despise Lisa but her heart wouldn't let her. Why we're her feeling growing more and more. But there was one thing Mina learned but that was acting she learned how to hide her emotions

She was confused by lisa,by her own self,by all of this. In 2 weeks they are going to celebrate their 1 year anniversary and all of a sudden Lisa told her to pack their stuff they are going to Switzerland for honeymoon. Mina tried to be happy but her smile went away when Lisa said it was grandpa wish. Of course grandpa

The trip was going well but it was hurting Mina a lot how Lisa was enjoying herself through out the whole trip. But she was sick of this pretending she was getting frustrated her heart it couldn't handle anymore. Today was just like another

Lisa was cracking jokes with their tour guides. They were a couple too. Lisa learned a lot from both of them. Kim lip pouted while jinsoul laughed. Mina walked back inside the hotel holding her tears back. Why was she crying all of a sudden. She didn't knew the reason herself. It was tiring for her. It felt keeping these emotions inside her made her emotionally unstable

"I should go behind her you two should go and enjoy we won't be coming not tonight" Lisa patted Kim lip shoulder standing up. The first thing she hears was the sound of Mina sobbing. Lisa sighed again. It was normal for her to see this she would find her crying

"Come here" Lisa placed Mina hands behind her neck lifting her up in her arms to take her to the bed "Do you even care about yourself it's Soo cold and you are sitting on the edge of the pool" Lisa placed her body on the mattress while Mina obeyed her like a child

Lisa removed her own shoes and then hers. After laying beside her Lisa said "Come here" opening her arms. Mina quickly snuggled closer burying her face in her chest. After covering themselves with the blanket Lisa eyes darted towards Mina

"What's bothering you" Lisa asked in such a soft voice that it almost melted Mina. It was the side of Lisa nobody knew beside Mina. "You" Mina gave a short reply making Lisa eye brow raise

"What about me" Lisa asked looking towards the night sky infront of her that could be seen from the window "Aren't you tired of pretending Lisa if you are not happy with me just leave don't pretend when you like jennie" Mina muttered out trying to break from Lisa's warm embrace but Lisa maintained her firm grip on her waist trapping her between her arms

"And who told you I like jennie" Lisa asked with a poker face "I saw it that day in the office" Mina replied punching Lisa's chest trying to get away from her "What about it are you jealous" Lisa asked this time trying to hide her smile

"Yes I am because I love you" Mina immediately covered her mouth realizing what she just Said "You know Mina if I didn't want you in my life you would be probably gone by now" Lisa paused for a moment "And I love you too" Lisa replied looking towards her with a smile

"Don't play with me I know you are lying" Mina voice cracked trying her best not to believe Lisa words "What makes you think I am playing" Lisa asked ignoring the soft punches "Your promise to your grandpa" Mina replied

"For a girl like you Mina you are dense like very dense here I am cuddling with you in the bed my right hand is interwhined with your left and I am confessing my love to you and you are still in denial" Lisa grabbed her other hand engulfing her in a tight hug so she won't do anything

"When where how what who....mphmm" before Mina can malfunction Lisa quickly shut her up with a kiss. This shut down Mina completely "I knew this would work so let me do this once again" Lisa locked her eyes on her "I am in love with you since that new year kiss in university but I was in denial all along bottom line I lalisa manoban love you I love you and now you should reply I love you too and then we should kiss and then we should sleep in each other arms and then spend her wedding anniversary happily" Lisa couldn't help but aww at Mina expressions

"I....I love you too" Mina muttered out still shocked when Lisa kissed her again before burying her face in her chest "Now tell me how it feels" Lisa asked placing her hand on her heart "It's beating fast" Mina replied feeling her own heart beat "It feels home" Mina added "Finally let's sleep now although I wanted to confess to you on our anniversary under a snowy sky bit this works too" Lisa said in a sulky tone closing her eyes

"You can't sleep now tell me when" Mina nudged Lisa's shoulder making her open her eyes. Lisa groaned

"The day the party was held was the day the accident of my parents happened. But I came anyway thinking it may help. I thought maybe my smile was enough to cover up for the pain in my eyes. But then you saw through me I was touched thinking that there is someone who knows me too. When you told me to cheer up I felt happy. That kiss happened all of a sudden but it came with a price"

"I grew find of you I changed my time table so I can spend time with you I changed the seating plan so I could sit next to you although all we did was bicker but it somehow made me happy. I protected you in many ways without you knowing when you had no one for Valentine's day I was the one who placed all those gifts in your locker the day mark locked you on the roof when it was raining I was the one who took you home and other things like that. Just the thought of you made me happy. But I was in denial all along. The last day when I cried it was because I wasn't going to see you anymore that was the day I realized I had feelings for you when you kissed me it confirmed it all"

"When the news of marriage came I wasn't happy because at that time I had built a wall around myself but that one night was enough to bring back the old me. I was determined to make this all work when grandpa passed away I felt scared because maybe you will leave you were the only thing I had so when Jennie came that day I knew what I had to do she told me it was all my dad doings he is in jail so don't worry she helped me to gather the courage and look we are here" Lisa finished with a smile while Mina was crying

"Why didn't you tell me" Lisa wiped her tears bringing her closer to herself "I was waiting for the right moment I just wanted to make things special and thankfully Momo made it very special" Lisa smiled kissing her forehead

"Momo how" Mina asked kissing Lisa's hand "I wondered why did she always had a camera with her but one day she showed me do many pictures of her and it was absolutely beautiful I will show you those some days" Lisa yawned

"You are tired" Mina giggled "Ofcourse those two showed us the whole city in a day" Lisa yawned again "Let's sleep my baby is tired" Mina patted Lisa's head as she fell asleep

4:"Now make a romantic pose" Kim lip asked holding the camera while Lisa was hugging Mina "Just tell you want us to kiss" Mina said sarcastically on which Lisa giggled "Yeah that too" jinsoul added

They did as they were told and the photo came out very well. Mina showed Lisa her gummy smile as the other two looked at two of them like it was movie "We must saw you two were the best couple out of all the one whom we were with it's a bummer you two only came for a week" jinsoul said in a sad tone towards the end "We are sad too but don't worry we will go on plenty of vacation and will make sure its you two annoying tour guides" Lisa thanked both of them with a smile as they clicked a picture together

"So I have your flight details it's in the evening so be ready we will pick you up by 3 in the noon" Kim lip told them as two of them went inside their hotel

While Mina was removing her ear rings Lisa couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. She hugged her from behind burrying her face into her neck "Aren't you being needy" Mina asked with her eye brows raised as she removed the bracelet from her hand "How can you expect me not to be needy when I have a wife like you" Lisa answered placing the kisses on the back of her neck

"At least let me change" Mina giggled turning around to wrap her arms around Lisa's neck. Lisa moved her head in a no pulling her closer "Aren't you being agressive" Mina teased leaning closer "If I am being agressive then why are you leaning forward" Lisa asked nibbing her ear lobe "You are stupid" Mina mummbled before kissing her "So am I" Mina muttered out between the kiss.

Lisa smiled slowly dragging her towards the bed. Before kissing her again as the night passed away

Hours later both of them were in each other embrace wearing nothing but oversized shirts still sweating. "That was something else" Mina confessed looking towards Lisa who was dozing off "Yeah it was we finally became one want to know something love" Lisa asked with her eyes still closed but she still knew Mina was close to her due to her hot breath on her skin "What" Mina asked resting her head on Lisa's chest "You were my 1st kiss and this was my 1st too" Lisa told her with a smile

"Same for me" Mina gave a short reply in her raspy voice "Let's sleep love we have a flight to catch tomorrow" Mina groaned when Lisa reminded her "I don't wanna leave" Mina whinned "I know I don't either but we have some work to do but don't worry I have a vacation planned already" Lisa yawned tucking herself inside the blanket

"My wife is fast isn't she only a year" Mina poked her cheeks "Hawaii with all the of our friends and those two I like them" Lisa replied "You had all this planned" Mina asked hitting Lisa's chest "Kind of" Lisa gave a short reply "You seem very tired" Mina asked and Lisa just nodded

"Come here" Mina changed their position and now Lisa was resting her head in the crook of Mina's neck. She gently caressed her hair as both of them fell asleep

5: Mina sighed in relief when Lisa finally fell asleep "Who told you to overwork yourself" she caressed her face wrapping her arms around her

Morning came as well as both of their troublesome friends. If that wasn't enough they barged straight into their bed room where the couple was still sleeping "Again are they doing that again" Nayeon scratched her head looking at the girl who were peacefully sleeping "Wake them up I want the tickets" jeongyeon said eyeing jisoo who was the most close to them

"That's cute" Momo thought to herself before clicking another picture in her camera. Suddenly the alarm woke them up. Mina turned it off not knowing the presence of their friends their "Baby wake up" Mina nudged Lisa's shoulder trying to wake her up "Today is Sunday" Lisa muttered out hugging mina

That's when Mina realized they had company. She took a sigh before looking towards Lisa who was still not waking up "Ok come downstairs in 30 minutes I will prepare your breakfast and medicine" Lisa nodded "Look at you I told you not to overwork" Mina ruffled her hair with a smile "I'd I didn't my wife wouldn't take care of me like this" Lisa smiled opening her eyes only to see the bunch of friends covering their mouths

"Don't you have manners" Lisa asked pouting "I am going" Mina quickly gave her a peck before walking towards the bathroom with a towel in her hand

"Girls downstairs now let her rest she was up the whole night" Mina pointed towards the while opening the bathroom knob "Ooo who kept her up" jisoo said with her eye brow raised "Her work and she got sick no go downstairs" Mina replied with a straight face

"Look at her cooking for her" jihyo said pointing towards Mina who was flipping the pancakes "Maybe they really got together" tzuyu said eating her bread "Or maybe they are just pretending" Sana said glancing towards Lisa who was coming downstairs

"Its their life let them live it you people they would tell you" Jennie rolled her eyes scrolling through her phone

While Mina was busy cooking Lisa came from the behind hugging her "Did you sleep well" Mina asked placing a kiss on her cheek "Yeah thanks for last night" Lisa nodded glancing over to see what Mina was cooking "Anything for my baby should we tell them" Mina eyes the girls who were looking towards them

"Sure whenever you are ready have you done your packing" Lisa asked sniffing her shampoo "I don't think there is need too I basically wear most of your clothes" Mina answered turning her head "Yeah you have this habit of stealing my clothes" Lisa said with a giggle "Can't help it they smell good" Mina said looking straight into her eyes "When did I told you to stop baby let's go others are waiting" Lisa grabbed her hand while the other one was holding a plate of pancakes 

"Morning everyone" Lisa greeted everyone jumping right into her breakfast "Are you two planning to tell us something" rosé asked munching her food "Yeah we are leaving for Hawaii tomorrow" Lisa answered winking at Mina who was smiling too "And anything else" jihyo raised her eyebrows "Isn't it obvious" Mina smiled looking towards Lisa "Invade some of you are stupid we are in love" Lisa said holding mina's hand under the table

"I knew it there was something when did it happen" jeongyeon said with amazement "University freshman year" Mina replied and this time every one was shocked "You little piece of shits you two were a thing since then and nobody knew" chaeyoung said "Well we didn't get together until last month but the love was there from the start basically we kissed a few times there and knew we had feelings but we were in denial" Nothing but cheers and congratulations came from both sides

6:Lisa came out from the hotel room to see all the couples enjoying their time together. She looks at the sun that is on the verge of setting. It looks beautiful but not beautiful that is infront of her

Her eyes travel towards the girl who is facing her from a distance. She looks drop dead gorgeous in that dress especially the slit that exposes her caramel thighs. Her eyes then travel to examine every inch of her only to appreciate her even more

Lisa flashes a smile to the girl who was generous even to return the smile. Lisa thinks she has come a long way to earn this. She begins to walk towards the shore where the other girl is signaling her to come

She walks with slow steps wearing an open shirt exposing milky skin of her Chest and a pair of shorts. 

Others look towards them admiring the way they steal those glances show how much crazy they are for each other

"This sure looks like a scene in a movie" Nayeon looks back towards the girl whose lap she is sitting on with a smile "It surely looks like it" Jeongyeon beams a smile kissing the exposed shoulder of Nayeon

Jisoo gives rosé a drink admiring the couple infront if her "They have come a long way" Jisoo says with a going of proudness in her eyes "Love surely can do wonders" Rosé adds 

"Look at them making their way to sea" Momo points at Mina who was signaling Lisa to join her in the water while dahyun looks towards Lisa who was standing on the small rock I little bit away from them walking towards Mina "Don't tell me they are about to make out in the sea" Dahyun says snuggling closer to Momo

"It would be Soo romantic if they kiss in the sea while the sun is setting" Sana kisses tzuyu on the cheek looking at the couple that was exchanging looks from each other "It would be they look Soo good together but we should look away and respect their privacy" Tzuyu said words of wisdom and Sana nodded

Lisa was already on the shore while Mina was standing a little bit away from her looking at her with those eyes that Lisa knew damn well. She just wanted to send some quality time with her before they get back to work

"You know that you have made me crazy for you" Lisa speaks to the girl who had a slight smirk on her face "If you are then follow me" Mina walks away in the ocean expecting Lisa to chase her "I always was" Lisa shouts when they are completely surrounded by waves "Stay like this for me then" Mina said with a laugh. Lisa caught her with her hands locked around her waist "Don't worry I will always stay like this"

It wasn't long when their laughter was changed in silence of waves. The two lovers had nothing but each other at that point and it felt Soo right

Lisa pulled Mina more closer by her waist taking her breath away. Mina leaned closer resting her hands on the exposed skin of Lisa's chest. Lisa traced the bare skin on Mina's chest with her fingers,her fingers moved upwards caressing her collarbones,then her jaw,and then her soft lips. The very next moment their lips were locked in a kiss filled with desire for each other.

"Have I ever told you I am equally crazy for you" Mina muttered out between the kiss "A lot of times but this time in the sea under this sun might be my favorite" Lisa said with a smile on her face. "It's my favorite too" Mina said wrapping her arms around her nape pulling her in for another heated kiss. As soon as they pulled out both of them felt breathless. Lisa took this opportunity to places kisses on the jaw of the other girl who was giggling 

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Their friends gathered around to see both of them splashing water on each other with smiles on their faces. All of them cherished these happy memories seeing their friends happy like this

Lisa looked at the girl who was showing her biggest gummy smile while splashing water on her. She let her do that because she has realized how much lost she is. She finds herself falling in the blackhole that is the girl infront of her. She finds her happiness in that adorable gummy smile of hers. She thinks if there was a journey in her fate them why should she travel. When there is a coast why should she move. Because the destination is infront of her, because the sea is infront of her

She looks at the girl with nothing but love filled in her eyes. She found herself when she saw her happiness in the girl infront of her. She is no longer the God because the religion is infront of her. If the Lisa of the last year would think all this could happen to her she would think that she is crazy but now she has no shame in Calling herself crazy for her. She has found her home

"Why are you smiling like you have the world with you" Mina asks hugging the girl from the back. "I am smiling because you are the world that I live in" Lisa replied turning around placing a kiss on her forehead. "Aren't you being a lot cheesey here" Mina asks with a grin "What can I say I want to live the gift of life that you have me to the fullest and my only wish is to love you with my all heart" Lisa replied with a genuine smile "I am lucky to have you Lisa and never forget that I love you more than a human heart can hold on to" Mina gives the words back to the the girl with the same feelings

"I know" Lisa holds her hand interwhining their fingers looking towards the sun that is saying goodbye to the land for the time being. Mina rests her head on her shoulder admiring the view infront if her that is the girl who is smiling like an idiot looking at the sun

"Perfect" Momo smiles as she looks at the photos she has taken from her camera of the couple "Isn't this bad" Dahyun asked scooting a bit closer to her so she can see the pictures "It is in a way bit this is the treasure we call memories and they deserve to keep them" Momo smiled looking at the pictures "I like this one the best it has something that captivates my eyes" dahyun pointed towards the picture where Mina is in Lisa's arms her hands resting on her chest both of their lips locked with sun setting down and the waves shining "That's my favorite too" Momo smiled looking at the couple who was walking by the shore with their hands interwhined

Hours later Both of them found themselves in each other's embrace once again. It was one of those nights again when they made love. It was nothing new for them but every time it was different

Mina played with Lisa's hair while she was busy buttoning the shirt Mina gave her as both of them were snuggling closer to each other

"Thank you for all of this" Mina smiled getting lost in Lisa's eyes. Lisa smiled kissing the back of her hand "Thank you for being in my life" Lisa returns the words filled with love in her raspy voice

"You know Lisa I wouldn't lie I always imagined us like this even when we were Young" Mina smiles with her teeth even showing now "Me too I knew it from the start but kept denying it" Lisa replied

"Lisa can I ask you something" Mina gets away from Lisa removing the strand of hair from her face "Yes" Lisa hummed in response "Can I hold you" Mina asked with a glint in her eyes "Sure" Lisa removed her hand from Mina's waist and adjusted herself so she can fit herself into her arms. Mina quickly held herself closer to herself. Holding her like there is no tomorrow

"I have a surprise for you" Mina said tracing circles on her shoulder "Really what" Lisa asked in an amused voice "You were always the one making an effort in this relationship so I thought you deserve something as well so I did something" Mina stated

"You did what" Lisa asked in a surprised voice "Well I got all of your work in office done cracked all the deals with jimin. You said you wanted to spend more time in Switzerland so I planned a 2 week trip with the same guides" Lisa got up and hugged her even more tighter

"That's the best surprise" Lisa didn't even knew when she got teary eyed "You deserve all of this you gave me one of my best birthdays so I had to make sure you will get the best gift on your birthday" Mina didn't notice Lisa's eyes were filled with tears

"You are the best gift I have ever had" Lisa started crying and Mina quickly turned soft "Hey baby why are you crying.....Never knew you were this soft" Mina was giggling while wiping tears from Lisa's face before engulfing her in a hug

"I love you" Lisa said after calming down a bit "I love you too" Mina placed a kiss on her forehead


End file.
